Microwaved into the past
by katnip689
Summary: Amelia bermount is a smart orphan looking for a job at planet express as an emergency mechanic. After an incident with an exploding star and metal in microwave Amelia and the rest of the crew is trown into the 19th century. How will the crew react to this new civilication? How will two confused Earls react to the shocking news? I'm thinking of Alois X OC. What do you guys think?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Job interview

**Disclaimer: I own Amelia Bermount but her and only her**

**This is my second attempt to a fanfiction,and my first to publish. I'm actually working on two stories at the same time so updates might not be as fast as you might expect them. This is a crossover between Futurama and Kuroshitsuji. I also have my OC that is part of the crew now. Anyway here it is chapter 1 enjoy.**

* * *

Action

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"YELLING"

**Amelia's POV**

Hi my name is Amelia Bermount, but a lot of people call me AB for short. I'm 14 years old and a genius in mechanics. I know I'm suppose to be in school at 11:00 am in the morning, but I lost my parents a couple of years ago in a fire during an alien invasion. Seriously the aliens could have at least covered the insurance money, but NO humans have to become their slaves first. I'm over their death now I mean I do love them and I miss them a lot but I don't have time to cry all the time.

I finally reached my destination. I was applying for a job at Planet Express. I just hope my age wont be a problem like all the other jobs I've applied for. If I don't get this job I'm getting sent to the Orphanarium. Seriously why get sent to an orphanage that can barely afford garbage when I can work for food that wont poison me.

"So your 14 you say?" Asked Professor Farnsworth (I hope I spelled that right)

"yes" I answered

"And you want a job?"

"yes"

" And how old are you?"

"14" I answered a little more impatient this time

"Well what job would you like to apply for?"

"I'm really good at mechanics and I'm a straight A student"

"your hired"

"really?" Wow I can't believe it was that easy.

"yes, yes now come and meet your new co-workers"

We walked out of the professor's office and went into a room where there was a couch with about six people on it and of course a TV in front of them.

"Good news every one"

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter one. Sorry it was so short but I'm leaving for camp and I thought I'd just write chapter one while I waited for my party to be done I'm gonna be back Saturday and I will hopefully finish writing this story by the end of the month or before. I'm gonna write about 2 more chapters regardless if you review or not, but if you don't review after that the story gets it. So please review.**


	2. Introductions and deliveries

Chapter 2: Introductions and deliveries

**Disclaimer: Futurama and/or Kuroshitsuji are not mine**

**Hey whoever is reading this I'm back. I keep writing because if I don't get these ideas out of my head I'll go crazy so you'll be able to keep reading without reviewing and get away with it for a while, but once I can live without writing that's it so please review. **

**Nobody's POV**

"Good news everyone"

"If it's a delivery we have to make to some planet that may end up causing me any trouble then it's not good news" complained Bender while he opened another bottle of beer.

"Oh I wished" said the professor while imagining the things he would be able to do or invent without him and/or Fry messing things up.

"We have a new crew member that will be working with us"

"Oh no I'm getting replaced, oh where will I go to now" exclaimed a worried Zoidberg.

"Now, now Zoidberg no one is getting replaced yet" explained the professor and Zoidberg sighed with relief.

"Well I hope that whoever it is that he/she is harder working and smarter than the crew you already have" Lela said as she glared at Fry and Bender

"There's nothing bad with my crew,Lela, your cheep and your the crew that has lasted longer alive" said the professor to Lela.

"Well as long as the new crew member isn't as bossy as Lela" Said Fry ignoring Lela's glare.

"There's nothing wrong with enforcing the rules Fry" argued Lela

"A new crew member means paper work that has to be done." Said Hermes as he happily left the room to fill out the paperwork.

"As long as Hermes doesn't cancel any parties or other fun stuff like he did last week then I'm fine with that" explained Amy to the professor.

"Did you say something Amy?" asked a deaf and confused professor.

Through the whole conversation Amelia stood there getting her first impressions from her new co-workers. The robot called Bender seemed very rude and lazy, the crab looking alien called Zoidberg didn't seem very popular and he was dorky, a woman who seemed to be some sort of cyclops with purple hair called Lela seemed to be the responsible and serious type at her work, a man that seemed to be in his 30s called Fry like the robot seemed to be lazy, the man with the Jamaican accent seemed to be the nerdy "i heart work" type, the girl called Amy looked like the I like to party and have fun person.

"So where is the new crew member?" asked Lela, looking around the room as if Amelia wasn't there. Was it really that hard to believe that a 14 year old girl can get and engineering job without having to play pretend?

"Everyone this is Amelia Bermount, your new co-worker and emergency engineer" introduced the professor. Amelia sweetly smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Amelia Bermount, but you can call me AB for short." Everyone stared at her as if waiting for the man with the funny cameras to come out.

"What? Was it something I said or did?" asked a confused teen.

"So now you have a kid as your slave I am so proud of you professor" said Bender who was now lighting a cigar.

"I'm not a slave" replied a rather offended orphan.

**Amelia's POV**

Everyone suddenly started arguing about my age and whatnot as if I wasn't even in the room. Then the phone started ringing and since everyone else was arguing I picked it up. After the person in the other line hung up I turned to everyone in the room.

"Excuse me?" of course no one was listening

"Excuse me?" I tried again a little bit louder

"EXCUSE ME BUT WE HAVE A DELIVERY" I had to yell to get everyone's attention

"To whom?" asked a now curious Lela

"We have to deliver 4o pounds of nuclear dynamite to a Zapp Brannigan" once I said this everyone groaned in frustration.

"Hooray I get to see Kiff" Amy exclaimed.

"But why does he need all that nuclear dynamite for?" whined out Lela, she was not looking forward to delivering anything to a creature so repulsive as him.

"He needs to blow up a star to build a mall" I answered. I was completely confused to why everyone hated this person.

"Well a star blowing up isn't something that you should ever miss" exclaimed the professor

"Yeah I'll put up a delivery to that man to see a star blow up" answered a now exited Lela.

"Then it's settled were all going to see the star explode" answered Hermes as he came in with all the paperwork he was working on. 

**Ok so on the next chapter everyone goes to see the star explode and are thrown into the past. I was planning on posting this last Saturday but I was having a writers block so sorry about that.**


End file.
